To the Desert
"To the Desert" is the first episode of Mario Party 2 Revengeance. Intro Jon: Helloandwel- come. I just said it, it was kind of muffled. We’re playing Mario Party 2 again. Gameplay Set-Up Jon and Arin reprise their roles as Wario and Peach, respectively. The CPUs are once again DK and Luigi, set to Easy and Hard, again respectively. It’s pretty much the same as the last game of Mario Party 2. The big difference is that they pre-selected the Western Land board with the usual 20 turn limit. The determined order is: Luigi → DK → Wario → Peach Turn One Luigi rolls a 4 and lands on a Blue Space. DK rolls a 3 and lands on a Blue Space. Wario rolls a 1 and lands on a Blue Space. Peach rolls a 6 and, choosing left at the crossroad, lands on a Blue Space. Turn One Mini-game: Bomb’s Away (4-Player) Peach willingly walks off the side of island; Wario gets blasted off; and DK gets pushed off by Luigi, who wins the first minigame. Turn Two Luigi rolls a 7, moves up at the fork, and ends his turn on a Blue Space. DK gets a 9. After moving up at the same crossroad, moves up at another one and he ends at a Blue Space. Wario rolls a 3 and ends at the Blue Space. Peach rolls a 7. She decides to take the train ride, getting a Toad to move forward {as opposed to a Goomba, which makes the train go in reverse} and, upon getting off, moves another 4 spaces to a Blue Space. She then uncovers a Hidden Block and receives 20 coins. Turn Two Minigame: Honeycomb Havoc (4 Player) Play-by-Play: Luigi takes 1 fruit; Wario takes 2 fruit; DK takes 2 fruit; Peach takes 1 coin and 1 fruit; Luigi takes 1 fruit; Wario takes 1 fruit and 1 coin; DK takes 1 fruit; Peach takes the first honeycomb and is eliminated Luigi takes 1 fruit; Wario takes 2 fruit; DK takes 1 fruit; Luigi takes 1 fruit; Wario takes 1 coin and 1 fruit; DK takes 1 fruit; Luigi takes 2 fruit; Wario takes the second honeycomb and is eliminated DK takes 2 fruit; Luigi takes 1 fruit; DK takes 1 fruit; Luigi takes 1 fruit; DK takes 1 coin and 1 fruit; Luigi takes 1 fruit; DK takes the last honeycomb and loses. Luigi wins his second minigame. Pay-off: Peach earns 1 coins; Luigi earns 10 coins; Wario earns 2 coins; DK earns 1 coin Turn Three Luigi rolls a 5. He decides to go left, buys a Skeleton key at the item shop, and moves up two more spaces to a Blue Space. DK rolls a 10 and stops on a Battle Space, playing for a 40 coin pot. Battle Minigame #1: Bumper Balloon Cars Wario pops DK’s balloon, then Luigi’s; Peach and Wario have a quick Mexican Standoff, and then, after two bumps to Peach’s car, Wario pops her balloon, winning his first minigame. Pay-off: Wario wins 28 coins and Peach wins 12 coins. Wario rolls a 3, turns left and lands on an Item Minigame Space, where he wins a Plunder Chest. Peach rolls a 1and lands on the adjacent Blue Space. Turn Three Mini-game: Look Away (1v3 Mini-game: DK vs. Luigi, Wario and Peach) Luigi pulls out a last-second victory when Wario and Peach mess up in the penultimate round, earning Luigi his third win, Wario’s second win, and Peach’s first win. {Continues in the next episode} Current standings: 1st Place - Princess Peach: 0 Stars and 47 coins 2nd Place - Wario: 0 stars and 46 coins 3rd Place -Luigi: 0 Stars and 29 coins 4th Place - DK: 0 Stars and 7 coins Discussions Jon mentions his reasons for loving Mario Party 2: the outfits the characters get based upon the board played on; the lack of “so many menus to go through.” Arin comments on Luigi’s fail at breakdancing after the first minigame. This leads to a discussion on delayed pain. Jon talks about something he calls “George Lucas Syndrome,” where he talks about what can be accomplished with limitations. He connects it to the original Star Wars trilogy, where CGI was not relied on as much as the prequel trilogy. Memorable Quotes “I like lassoes; I like sheep; I like cows and boys.” - Arin “You stub your toe and it’s like” claps “It’s gonna huRT IN A SEEEC.” - Jon whenever he experiences a delayed hurt “You have lost me in a way that is profound.” - Jon after Arin references Major Payne “What if there was Explosions and there’s explosions?”- Jon mimicking the mindset of abusing technological innovations. Outro Jon: “Next time on the Game Grumps-” Arin: “What’s gonna happen? Uh, nothing.” Jon: “You always say that, and that’s not true.” Arin: “Something always happens.” Jon talks incoherently Arin: ♪ Something always happens between us! ♪ Jon: ♪ Something’s always going on around us! ♪ Gallery DK's Ben Stein Face.png|DK's Ben Stein Face External Links * Category:Game Grumps VS Episodes Category:Jon and Arin Episodes Category:Mario Party 2 episodes